


Close The Door Before You Go

by Barkour



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gobber catches Astrid and Hiccup in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close The Door Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill, for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/httyd_kink_meme/388.html?thread=71556).

Astrid clawed at his shirt, dragging it off his shoulders and down his arms. "Hurry up," she said as he fumbled with his belt. The clasp parted; he shucked his trousers to his knees. She rolled up to meet him, pressing warm and tight against his cock.

"Astrid," he moaned.

"You know," said Gobber, and Hiccup fell over, his elbows buckling beneath him.

Astrid gasped and flung her arms around Hiccup, dragging him hot and sweating and very nearly naked down upon her as shield. Her small, hard breasts flattened beneath him; her knees clamped about his waist, her long, thick thighs squeezing him still. His vision spotted.

Gobber continued, unbothered. "If you're meaning to, you know, do what it is you're doing, you might want to settle on a less conspicuous location. Eh?" He rapped the door meaningfully. At his back the kindled forge glowed red, bright with growing fire.

Astrid dug her nails into Hiccup's spine. "You were supposed to lock the door," she hissed. 

Her eyes were rounded, her thin lips pulled back from her teeth. She looked as if she wanted to bite him. Hiccup, scrabbling to pull his shirt down over his backside, tried not to thrust and mostly succeeded.

"He wasn't supposed to--" Then he turned, red-faced, to Gobber. "You weren't supposed to open today."

"Oh, aye," said Gobber, "but I got to thinking of the backlog and thought I might pop in."

"So you didn't lock the door?" Astrid shouted. She turned her face away, away from Gobber who politely held his hammer before his eyes and away from Hiccup, whose heart stuttered low in his chest.

Hiccup flapped his hand at Gobber. "Gobber, could you please--"

"Don't have to ask twice," Gobber said. "Get dressed, you two. Sorry for, ah, ruining the mood." He closed the door.

Astrid sat up, drawing her legs back. Hiccup withdrew, hitching his trousers up to his waist where they hung, unbelted and unbuckled. She reached for her undershirt, and she didn't look at him. Her hair fell thin and pale across her face.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," he said. "I didn't think--"

She snorted. "That's obvious." She pulled her tunic down over her undershirt. Her braid caught in it. "Stupid troll-dung--"

Hiccup bent forward, sliding his hand beneath her hair. His knuckles brushed her nape.

"I've got it," she said, and she jerked her braid free of her shirt and of his hand.

He touched her earlobe with his finger, then folded his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Astrid tucked drifting strands of her hair behind her ear. Her skirts lay pooled to the side, armored and spiked atop the felted wool underskirt. She reached for her wool skirt. 

Hiccup looked down to his hands. Sweat-soaked just a few moments before, he felt clammy and chilled now. He fumbled for his shirt.

"Just," said Astrid. She looked not to him but to a corner near him, her eyes, downcast, flickering at him. "Next time remember to lock the door."

He thought his head might float off, light and filled with air. "Well, hey," he said, "at least you won't have to put up with a hundred jokes about your scrawny ass. Not that your ass is scrawny," he said. "Because it's not. Wait, I mean--"

Astrid huffed a laugh between her teeth. She lunged at him then and he fell back. Her hand pressed warm upon his chest. "I know what you mean," she said, then she kissed him. Her teeth scraped over his lip. Her knee brushed his crotch. Hiccup shivered.

"We could still lock the door," he said, breathless.

"No," she said. She stood, shaking out her skirts.

"Right," he said. "Bad idea. Because--"

"Gobber," she said.

"Very bad idea," he said.

Astrid smiled and touched her braid, thick over her shoulder. Then she shoved the door open and slipped through, her plated outer skirts bunching. Her calves flashed. She'd left her trousers in a shapeless pile beneath the bench. Hiccup waited a moment then restrung his tunic and felt for his boot, cast near to the door.

He slunk out, shoulders hunched. Gobber, bent over the anvil, had his back to him. Hiccup relaxed.

"Don't get too upset," said Gobber. He brought the hammer down upon the anvil, raising sparks. "My mother walked in on me once. Cried like the dickens."

"You made your mother cry?" said Hiccup.

"What?" said Gobber. "No. She didn't cry."

"Oh," said Hiccup.

Gobber dropped the sword down into the water keg. Steam hissed. "While you're here, might as well help out," said Gobber. "Put an apron on."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You know, today was supposed to my day off, too." He knotted the apron's ties at his back.

"Well, as my dear mother always said, we can't always get what we want," said Gobber, comforting. 

"Yes, thank you," said Hiccup. "I've never heard that before." He pulled gloves on.

"She also always said a woman is like a fine set of pipes," said Gobber. "You have to use all your fingers to make 'em scream." He waggled his fingers and his eyebrows.

Hiccup recoiled. "Ugh! What! Why would you say that!"

Gobber hooted. "Consider it my apology for interrupting you and Astrid."

"That's the worst apology I've ever heard," said Hiccup.

"You're young yet," said Gobber. "Now pass me that shield, would you?"


End file.
